


Uncovering Wedge

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Star Wars Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Femdom, Masturbation, everyone is a legal adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Sabine Wren and Wedge Antilles have to make sure they can trust each other before Sabine can help Wedge escape the Imperial Academy. After checking each other for bugs, they decide to have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

(Note 1: Sabine was born 21 years Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY). Rebels starts 5 years BBY. In my headcannon it's at least one year per season, so by Season three where this story takes place both she and Wedge are at least 18. I know it's a different Galaxy that might have different rules and all, but it's important to me that they be consenting adults if they were in our own real world.  
Note 2: There are bras in space.)  
Contact. Well, maybe contact. Hopefully.  
Sabine followed Wedge Antilles into the room. The young man excelled in the training simulator, but was he really the sympathizer Sabine had been sent to extract? She certainly hoped so. Walking behind him, she got a wonderful view of his shapely ass. That was something she could get used to having around Chopper Base. And if Ezra caught her staring and got jealous? So be it: maybe he'd finally pay her the attention she deserved.  
Sabine understood Ezra's Jedi training was important, but she felt he could still afford to make some time for her. They were certainly busy with their commitment to the Rebellion. Still, they were no busier than Hera and Kanan and those two made plenty of time for one another. Sabine could hear the sounds coming from their shared quarters at least once a week! Ezra and Sabine were lucky to be intimate once a month. So lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed when Wedge pulled a blaster pistol on her.  
"Close the door," he said with considerably more iron in his voice than he'd revealed earlier. He kept the blaster aimed at her, though he bent his arm and lowered his hand near his hip after she complied.  
"Wedge?" Sabine asked. "I thought--"  
"How do I know you're not a spy?" Wedge interrupted.  
"I'm not!" exclaimed Sabine.  
"But I don't know that," said Wedge. He thought for a moment. "Prove it."  
"How?" asked Sabine.  
Wedge smirked. He said, "I need to be sure you're not wearing a recording device. Strip."  
Sabine paused only a moment. She wore an incredulous look on her face. Then, she reached up to unfasten her top. The standard Imperial tunic slid easily from her shoulders, down her arms, and onto the floor. She held her arms out to her sides at 45 degree angles and did a slow 360 degree turn with her feet.  
"See," she said. "No bugs."  
"Uh-uh," said Wedge. "I wasn't born yesterday. Everything."  
Sabine raised her eyebrows. Was this guy serious? The blaster at his hip sure looked serious. It wasn't like she had anything to be embarrassed about. Even before she had become active with Ezra, she knew she was attractive. At 1.7 meters tall and weighing only 52 kilograms, she knew a lot of people would even describe her as "hot." Not that Sabine thought there was only one definition of attractive. She was an artist, she knew beauty came in all shapes and sizes. Still, her tan skin and fit body might prove an advantage here. If she could distract Wedge, she could get that blaster away from him. So, she played along.  
"Okay," she said. She reached up behind her back to unfasten her bra. This too slid easily off her shoulders, down her arms, and onto the floor. Her small breasts and soft nipples definitely caught Wedge's attention. Sabine noticed how his gaze lingered. Good, she could use that in necessary. Her fingers traced a line from her large areolas down her taut stomach to her pants. Unlatching the belt that held them up, she wiggled a bit as she pushed them down. Sabine bent forward to pull off her boots. Her boots, socks, and pants quickly joined her tunic and bra on the floor. Without standing back up, her hands moved to the waistband of her panties. She turned to the side so that he saw her in profile as she peeled off her final bit of clothing. As she stepped out of them she did stand back up, turning to face away from him and slowly turning back around. When she again faced him, Sabine stood with her legs slightly apart so that Wedge could see all of her. After all, hadn't he said "everything?"  
Wedge gawked just a little too long. Sabine could tell there was a bulge in his tight black pants. She couldn't help but lick her lips. Wedge did finally shake his head and look back up to meet her eyes. He said, "Okay, no recording devices. I guess you're not a spy. You can put your clothes back on now, thank you."  
"No," said Sabine.  
"Huh?" Wedge was at a loss.  
"We've only proven I'm not a spy," said Sabine. "What about you?"  
"What about me?" asked Wedge. "I'm trying to defect. I'm not a spy!"  
Sabine smiled. She said, "Prove it."  
"Y-you want me t-" Wedge stammered. "You want me to get naked?"  
Sabine crossed her arms and moved to stand akimbo, most of her weight on her right leg. She gave Wedge the same smirk he had given her a moment ago. Even though he still held the blaster pistol, suddenly she held all the power.  
Wedge holstered the blaster. He unclipped his belt and set both aside on one of the small shelves near the small room's two bunk beds. His own tunic and undershirt came off next, though these he made a passing effort to fold slightly and lay carefully on the lower bunk. There was a nervous look in his eye. Sabine wondered how often he had been naked in front of a woman before. Surely it had happened, the Imperial Academy wasn't known for respecting cadet privacy. Maybe never in such an intimate setting, however. Wedge sat on the bunk to take off his boots and socks. Then, swallowing away the frog in his throat, he stood back up and moved for his pants. After another moment's hesitation, he nodded some courage into himself and pulled down both his pants and his boxers in one fell swoop. He stood before her naked and did his own slow turn. His cock was fully erect, bouncing with each step he took. That ass looked even better naked, Sabine thought.  
"I guess neither of us are spies," Sabine said.  
"Ok," said Wedge, turning back to her but not making eye contact. He moved his hands in front of his erection to hide it. "So we can put our clothes back on and figure out how you're getting me out of the Academy?"  
"Not yet," said Sabine, still smiling. She traced a finger along her pussy and held it up so that Wedge could see the dampness. "I'm as excited as you are. It'd be a shame if we were distracted while trying to escape because of all this tension. Why don't we do something about that?"  
"I--" sputtered Wedge. Sabine stepped closer. She reached her hands out to grasp Wedge's hands. Slowly and gently, she pulled them away from his crotch. Sabine openly marveled at his dick. She reached forward, but stopped before actually touching him. She looked up and met his eyes.  
"May I touch you?" Sabine asked. "You can say no if you want."  
"I-I think...I think I'd like it if you touched me down there," said Wedge. He gently pushed his hips forward towards her inviting palm. Sabine let him press his cock against her hand before closing her fingers around his shaft. She squeezed gently and then made a small slow stroking motion. He moaned and that made her smile.  
“Would you like to touch mine?” Sabine asked. She widened her stance just a bit.  
“I...um,” Wedge stammered. “Are you sure that's ok?”  
“Yes, you naughty man,” said Sabine. She thrust her own sex towards him. “Slide your fingers inside me.”  
“Okay,” said Wedge as he delicately traced his right middle finger along Sabine’s wet slit. Slowly, he inserted it. Sabine purred as Wedge started to wiggle it around rhythmically.  
After a few moments, Sabine leaned in to speak softly. She said, “ And now another.”  
Wedge slid another finger inside her. All the while, she stroked him. Sabine kissed Wedge’s neck a few times. He reached his other hand up to cup her small breasts.  
“You're so sexy,” he said.  
“Likewise,” she replied. Their mutual masturbation continued for a little bit longer before Sabine said, “Would you like me to put it in my mouth?”  
Wedge shook his head.  
“No?” Sabine asked. Though she kept her voice neutral, she was honestly a bit astonished. She couldn't remember the last time a guy turned her down for a blow job. Had it ever happened?  
“I won't last very long like that. You're just so sexy,” Wedge said.  
Sabine smiled anew as she replied, “You naughty man.”  
“I like it when you call me naughty,” said Wedge.  
“Yeah?” led Sabine. She shifted her grip on his cock and kept stroking rhythmically. “Does my naughty man need a spanking?”  
Wedge’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of that word. He started to shake his head no, but Sabine could tell he was interested. Wedge said, “Maybe next time.”  
“Next time?” Sabine asked as she tilted her head and gave him a mischievous look. “What makes you think there's going to be a next time? If you want to make this a regular thing once I get you out of here, you better get me off.”  
“Okay!” Wedge said enthusiastically. He moved both hands to Sabine’s hips and gently maneuvered her around to the bunk bed. Sabine released Wedge’s cock as she felt him press her towards it. She sat as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Sabine spread her thighs and leaned back onto her elbows. Wedge bent forward and kissed Sabine’s pussy.  
That darker blush of flesh with only a thin tuft of hair above it was already quite slick. He licked upwards along her outer lips and then down again. Gently, his fingers pried apart her labia as his tongue slid inside her. He flicked it along her clitoris and Sabine shivered with pleasure. He slowly traced the Galactic Basic alphabet inside her, glancing up and watching her the whole time. When he found a set of motions she seemed to particularly like, he repeated them a few times. A finger slid in below his tongue.  
Sabine moaned with pleasure. For such a naive-seeming persona, this Wedge sure knew how to please a woman! She could feel her first orgasm building. It didn't take long for her hold body to shake a bit as the ecstasy rocked through her. As she recovered, she could feel him pulling away.  
“Don't stop,” she said.  
“But--” Wedge started.  
“One is never enough,” said Sabine. She made an erratic pointing motion down towards her own crotch. Wedge caught the him and pressed his lips against her pussy, beginning again. Four orgasms later, she signaled he could stop. Once she had finished panting, she spoke. “Wow, you're good at that. I look forward to returning the favor next time.”  
“Next time?” asked Wedge, cheerfully. “So you do want a next time?”  
“Oh yes,” said Sabine. She wondered if she could convince Ezra and Wedge to do a three-way with her. But that would have to wait until she and Wedge were safely back with Phoenix Squadron. Speaking of which…. “Ok, put your clothes back on. We’ve got to get you out of here.”  
“Actually, I think I could stand to cum, first,” said Wedge.  
“Maybe next time,” said Sabine. “If you're good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later, after the Darksaber episode.

Ezra walked Sabine through the forms for what seemed like the millionth time. She tried to keep the scowl off of her face but frankly this whole process seemed annoying and useless. She wasn't a Jedi, she couldn't sense the Force, and she had absolutely no interest in achieving her "destiny" or whatever. Phoenix Squadron was her family now. She didn't need the Wrens or the Vislas and she certainly didn't want to lead Death Watch or Mandalore. 

What she wanted was more time alone in her room with Wedge Antilles. Of course, Wedge had his own work now and was currently away on some mission in space. She wished he were the one making her all sweaty right now. Her form slipped as she thought about tying up that delicious man and teasing him relentlessly. That drew a harsh look from Ezra. Sabine got back into position and started over. She wondered if Ezra could sense how horny she was. They had been lovers not that long ago and Kanan always seemed to know how Hera was feeling, after all. Ezra seemed to be taking it ok, but...sometimes she wished she did have the Force. Then again, this new mission was going to be trying enough.

Sabine was exhausted on the ride back to Chopper Base. They'd spent...forever out there amongst the rocks and giant Krynka Spiders. She nearly fell asleep before they pulled in. Slowly, she peeled herself from the seat and shuffled to her quarters. The door slid open and she moved inside, barely noticing the beautiful artwork she had covered the walls with over the past few months. As the door slid shut plunging her into darkness, Sabine slumped down on her bed. It was not as soft as perhaps it should have been. No, as a matter of fact it was quite boney.

"Um, Sabine?" Came a muffled voice from beneath her breasts. "Um Sabine, I can't breath. Is this some new game?"

Sabine half rose, propping herself up on her arms and straddling the man beneath her. She said groggily, "Wedge? What are you doing here?" 

"Got back early, thought I would catch some sleep while you were out training. I was gonna have a surprise for you but I guess I overslept."

"Sleep sounds good," said Sabine. She collapsed back down on top of him, shifting only slightly so that she wouldn't suffocate him. Soon she was blissfully asleep. 

*

Sabine awoke well rested. Slowly, she noticed something smelled. Ugh, it was her! She had gone to sleep without a trip to the refresher first and now all that sweat had taken its toll. She chaffed and was pretty sure she had dust and sand everywhere. Everywhere. Then she remembered Wedge. No, he was gone. Sabine wondered if her smell had driven the poor man off. She'd have to apologize later. Whether or not she was his Domme, some things were just rude. Still, she'd better get cleaned up first.

The showers were communal. It was, after all, a remote military outpost with limited space and supplies and a desire to not attract too much attention. The refresher facilities were not separated by gender, everyone was expected to remain professional. Sabine remembered the Imperial Academy had been segregated by sex, but then they didn't make many allowances for non-human species. The Rebellion definitely did better in that regard too, Sabine thought. Still, she was glad to have the shower to herself when she finally reached the human-friendly refresher. She peeled the dirty, sweat-logged clothes from her body and just left them in a heap on the floor. Naked, she made her selection in front of the spout and let the warm cleansing water spray down across her body. The soap moved to her hand and lathered her body almost automatically. The combination made her feel alive again. It also awoke something else in her. 

Sabine extended her middle finger and gently rubbed her clit. After she felt herself getting lubricated she slipped that finger inside herself and moved her thumb to her clit. She leaned forward and put her other hand against the wall for support. It didn't take her long to reach her first orgasm. She was building towards her third when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Oh, are you doing that just anywhere now? I guess I should come back later."

Sabine turned to see a stark naked Ezra Bridger standing in the doorway separating the tiled shower area from the rest of the human-friendly communal refresher space. 

 

"Karabast," cursed Sabine. Just what she needed: her ex catching her masturbating. She'd be making a lot of apologies today, it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedge removed all his clothes. He drew what he felt was an appropriate length of ribbon from the spool and then cut it. He started to wrap it around his nethers but shortly he realized he didn't have enough. Ok, he thought. Let's go twice as long and I can just cut off the excess afterwards. The thought of having scissors anywhere near his privates didn't thrill him, but he supposed he could be careful.

He took the second length of string and tucked the middle snugly beneath beneath his balls where his scrotum met his thighs. He wrapped around and had the first loop close above his Bald and beneath his flaccid cock. And then his let out a disappointed grunt as the ribbon promptly slipped right off his crotch. When he had cut the first length of ribbon his scrotum had been nice and loose, but apparently his body was responding quickly to the cool temperature that Sabine liked to keep her room.

Wedge let out a sigh as he gently massaged himself, trying to nurse some warmth back into the parts of him he wanted to truss up. Wouldn't Sabine be surprised when she got back, to find him all tied up and waiting for her?  
   
He fumbled with the cord again to no avail. Sighing with frustration, he whipped it about wildly in the air, trying to shake its stubbornness away. Then, he took a deep breath and focused. This would work. He knew it would work. He was an exceptional starfighter pilot. Something as simple as tying a few knots around his balls wasn't going to stop him.

Of course, it wasn't just a few knots, was it? It was a precise set of loops designed to feel tight and restrictive without actually cutting off circulation or otherwise damaging his bits. It looked so simple when he watched the instructional video on his datapad earlier. Why was it so difficult to enact?

Another deep breath. Time to try again. If this works, Sabine will love it. Wedge made the cord into a loop and wrapped tucked it as high as it would go around the top of his cock and underneath his his balls. He slipped his finger underneath the cord before he tied a simple loose knot and then looped the longer end around that same area a few more times. Then, he took the rope down between his balls. He wrapped it first around the left and then around the right, letting the rope criss-cross itself. He repeated that a few times before bringing the cord back up and around to his cock. By this point the attention he was giving himself had made him quite hard, so it was easy to wrap the rope around his cock down the entire length. He tied two more knots near his tip and let the remaining cord just dangle. 

Wedge smiled. It worked. Now he just had to wait. She ought to be here any moment, he thought. 

But of course, she wasn't. Wedge eventually had to let himself out of his bondage for safety. He waited longer, but still no Sabine. Eventually, he fell asleep in her bed. 

 

"And there I was, two orgasms deep into thinking about what I was going to do to make it up to you when in walks Ezra!" exclaimed Sabine. She and Wedge had finally found a moment where they were both off duty at the same time. Their love-making had been quick and passionate. There had been very little dominance or submission other than a cursory "yes, Mistress" or two. They had wanted each other too much to wait. And of course Sabine came first. Several times before Wedge got his. Afterwards, Sabine apologized for falling asleep on top of him and ruining his surprise. They agreed to try cock and ball bondage again some time. 

"Oh no," Wedge laughed. "I bet that gave him an instant woody." 

"Oh yeah, he was definitely pitching a tent," confirmed Sabine with a wry smile. 

"And then?" prompted Wedge. 

"And the I dried off and left as quick as I could. I was embarrassed! Sorry, I shouldn't be talking so much about my ex," apologized Sabine. 

"I dunno, he's kinda cute," said Wedge.

Sabine started to reply and then she stopped. She gulped. Had Wedge just said what she thought he had just said? Would he really be up for--that would be a dream come true!

"So," said Sabine, cautiously. "Would you be up for some co-submission?"

"Sure," said Wedge. "I think that'd be fun." 

"I wonder if he'd be into that," mused Sabine. "He and I never really did much BDSM."

"I'll ask the next time we're training together," offered Wedge.

"Thank you!"


End file.
